MIA
by Jaulli Bass
Summary: This is a snap of Percy during the war, one particular battle and one last visit home. Deathfic. Songfic M.I.A. by Avenged Sevenfold. R&R!


A.N./ This is a quick songfic about Percy and a quick snap about what happens and how he feels during the war with Voldemort, and one last trip home (with the song M.I.A. by Avenged Sevenfold). I'd love reviews (hint hint) and this is my first stab at serious fanfiction so some feedback would be greatly appreciated. By the way, I don't take credit for J.K. Rowling's books and all that they entail blah blah blah moving on...!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy felt the familiar hook grab him around the stomach and swing him to his present settings. However, when he had grabbed onto the portkey it was midnight in a playground outside London and he now found himself on the edge of a deep forest.

With the full break out of the war, Percy as one of the younger, more able-bodied employees of the Ministry of Magic had been transferred to the Ministry Interception Auror Department. It seemed that in lieu of Voldemort's tumultuous return, cauldron thickness was of little importance. Percy was now a member of the seven person emergency response team; specifically he was Weasly of the 3rd division. He had gone through training with five of the other members. Most of the others had been plucked from disposable Ministry positions like Percy and some were recruited straight out of school. Their seventh member and leader was already a senior auror.

_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun will never rise.  
Living another day in disguise.  
These feelings cant be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight. _

_Stand up and fight._

The division had found themselves in the dark pine forest in response to a request for back-up in a fight between death eaters and wizards. The seven mistry wizards dressed in matching dark grey cloaks prepared themselves for battle by pouring over a map. The map was bewitched so that its markings glowed. It showed the fight to be taking place in a nearby field, just beyond a hill.

"Brice and Weasly, you come with me. We'll go left and McCoy you take the rest to the right and we'll catch them in the middle. Remember to keep cover." ordered their leader.

"We don't have the time! We should just go straight."offered Brice.

"No, we stick to the ministry policy! It's useless if we all go and get killed too by running straight into things!", and that settled the argument. Lives were in danger and the policy had already run their time short.

The group quickly moved through the thick trees and emerged to a large open field of rolling hills. The portkey had taken them farther north than they had initially thought because the sun was just beginning to set above them. Percy quickly ran off through the meadow. The wild grass was skimming his knees and he noticed the light blue forget-me-nots that he was trampling on. He felt the adrenaline pumping as he heard voices growing. There was something about the fight which he had grown to love. The anticipation, the rush; he grasped his wand tightly in his right hand. His knuckles were still white but he had become accustomed to his new occupation. He felt like an ancient warrior who had spent their whole life with death.

_Our fighting rages on and on, to challenge me you must be strong.  
I walk your land but don't belong, two million soldiers can't be wrong._

His company ran down the dip in the earth. There were already bodies. Percy didn't even think to take it all in. He couldn't hear the yells of spells, or the screams of pain. He plunged into battle with a masked death eater.

He stunned the cloaked figure with a silent _Stupefy_ and turned to his next attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of his division swarm into the battle from the other side. He whipped around to see fists coming at his head. He fell to the ground grappling with another Death Eater.

Percy ripped off his mask in the process of reaching for his wand. It was Draco Malfoy.

"You can go join your filthy brothers!" sneered Malfoy as he knocked Percy across the jaw. Percy fell back to the ground, but quickly rolled over to grab his own wand.

_Its no fun but I've been here before.  
I'm far from home and I'm fighting your war.  
Not the way I pictured this, I wanted better things.  
Some are scared others killing for fun, I shot a mother right in front of her son.  
Change this from my consciousness and please erase my dreams._

"Aveda Kadeva!", he yelled forcibly at the younger Malfoy. Draco Malfoy fell to the ground with a soft thud. He had been hit as he was trying to get up to run with the surviving Death Eaters who were quickly retreating into the depths of the woods. Although the proud smirk was still on his face, it could not mask the look of fear; his confidence had left him alone. Percy tried to get up, but his body was having trouble responding. His muscles seemed still. He raised one hand to his face. There was blood on it. He looked down at delicate little blue forget-me-nots which he lay on. They were splattered with blood.

A look of knowing crossed Percy's face; he had become a beast to rid himself of the pain of being a man and there was no going back. He stumbled as he tried to get up quickly. Disoriented he tried to look at the dead. He finally heard the wails of pain and the silence of death. In his confusion he fell back to the ground exhausted and on the verge of unconsciousness. He lifted his head from its resting place in the earth and reached out to the tuff of bright red hair in front of him. He dragged himself up. It was Fred and next to Fred was George. They lay together, dead on top of the hill, illuminated by the lowered sun.

Percy had seen classmates and friends die. He had fought side-by-side. He had been there in their last moments. He had been to the memorials. Nothing had prepared him for this. He had not spoken to the twins for over two years. They had not spoken to him for over two years either. Of all his brothers, he had probably been the most distant from the twins; he liked order and authority and the twins frankly were the complete opposite. Guilt swept over Percy as he looked into their cold eyes. They had always been his little brothers though. He hadn't been there to protect them. He should have spoken up to the division and gotten to the battle as quickly as possible. He should have told them they were too young. He shouldn't have left. He should have protected them. What he should have done pounded threw his head.

_Fight for honor, fight for your life.  
Pray to god that our side is right.  
though we won we still may lose, until I make it home to you.  
I see your mother still in tears we grew up so fast where did those years go.  
Memories wont let you cry unless I don't return tonight._

He took out his initialed handkerchief and wiped their foreheads of the sweat and grime. He gingerly got up and looked down to the other fallen bodies. There was only one other. The body of Brice, his division brother, was suspended in the air by their division leader. A white blanket lay over his stiff as a board body. Percy collapsed back to the ground, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy groggily opened his eyes. He was in a white bed, in a white room. He tried to ask where he was but all that came out was a moan. A medi-witch in a stark with uniform quickly came over to his bed.

"Oh Mr. Weasly, it's so nice to see you awake." she said sweetly smiling.

Percy stiffly grabbed her arm and leaned forward, "What's going on?"

"Well Mr. Weasly, you're at the Ministry of Magic. You must remember they set up a small center for Ministry wizards here of course? You've been out for just a day. But here have some chocolate! It will make you feel better." Percy found her irritatingly upbeat.

He quickly ate the chocolate and then made to get out of the bed. As he got up he needed the support of the nearby wall, but being in bed for a whole day could do that to you.

"Where," he paused, he was going to ask where the twins were, but caught himself and instead asked, "The division, did they get all the bodies?"

"Yes indeed! Ministry process, they should be keeping them for autopsy and investigation right now. It was such a shame about Brice. He was such a wonderful auror." she said sympathetically to Percy.

"Yes, yes he was." responded Percy as he slipped out to change into his fresh robes. As he stepped out of the new hospital wing, he was met with the contrast of the classical dark stone of the sub-terrain Ministry building complex as hebegan to the exit.

_So many soldiers on the other side, I take their live so they can't take mine.  
Scared to make it out alive now murders all I know.  
Nobody tells me all the reasons were here, I have my weapon so there's nothing to fear.  
Another day another life but nothing real to show for._

There was not much left for Percy to do. He hadn't spoken to his family in years and now they were falling apart before his eyes. He walked towards the main exit when he passed by the Department of Identification of Death. He looked in to see his father, looking thinner and rather dishelveled, arguing with the current chief in a hushed voice.

"Please, at least let have their bodies."

"I'm sorry, it's ministry procedure, you'll have to wait until the tests and reports are completed."

"And how long will that take?"

"Well there's a bit of a waiting line, so I'd say a week at the earliest, but that's no guarantee."

Percy decided to make a detour to his office and then went back to the department once his father had gone. He would deal with the chief himself. The young chief was only a couple of weeks new and Percy had seen a lot of him due to the overlapping in their professions. Percy killed them, and Chief Morgan confirmed that.

"Hello Chief Morgan."

"What's up there Percy?"

"I need to take a look at the bodies of the 3rd Division Battle of October 10th for my report please."

"Sure thing, here's the file."

_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun will never rise. Living another day in disguise. These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight._

Percy flipped through the file as he walked into the back room, which resembled a crypt with rows upon rows of numbered wooden coffins. The file identified the twins as 24 b and c, or "wizarding casualties" as ministry procedure named them. Brice was next to them in 24 a. Percy magically lifted the boxes out of their slots and pulled off one of his socks. With a quick flick of a wrist he transformed it into a portkey. He had long ago prepared another object near the Weasly residence to act as the pair incase he wanted to return to his home again. He still referred to it as home although he was hardly welcome there. He felt the sharp yank around his stomach and was transported from the Ministry crypt to the forest which bordered on the Weasly property. It was late, but he could see no lights on in the house. They were probably at the Order, it was much safer anyways, but they would be back.

Percy carefully broke into the house. It seemed that no one really was there. He took the two coffins in and placed them on a table in the main hall. He decided to open them to have one last look at his brothers. They were just as he had last seen them; the boxes had been magicked so that the bodies were still in prime condition.

_Watching the death toll rise, wondering how I'm alive. Strangers blood on my hands, shot all I can. There were no silent nights watching your brothers all die. To destroy all their plans with no thought of me._

He cleaned them up and smoothed out the wrinkles in their clothes. He changed the cheap wood to a dark rich oak and the straw padding to velvet cushioning. It was the least he could do for his family,

_No thought of me._

it was the least he could do for the twins;

_No thought of me._

to leave them with the people they loved and respected.

_We'll walk the city lonely; memories that haunt are passing by.  
A murderer walks your streets tonight._

Percy left that night and that was his last time in the mixed up house of the Weaslys. He would never be able to tell them. He would never be able to talk to his family again. He continued his work as an auror, because murder was all he knew now. He had lost his way with words when he had lost his interest in cauldrons.

_Forgive me for my crimes.  
Don't forget that I was so young, faught so scared._


End file.
